Family Reconnects
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another story in my on-going "Family" series featuring my OFC Cait Hotchner. Aaron's brother Sean and his family come for their annual summer vacation to the Hotchner home in the DC area. There a few other OC's as well, but for first time readers to this series you should catch on pretty quick with the rest of the players starting with the first chapter. And yes, Dave.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's time to catch up with another family. And it's summertime, so I'm in happy mode.**

**All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, ABC Studios and CBS.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Cait Hotchner looked around the study she shared with her husband. As she checked things to make sure it was ready for the company that would be arriving a bit later, she thought back on the summer the family had so far.

It started with another high school graduation party; this time for Mike on the Sunday of Memorial Day weekend, the same day as his graduation. He was the Valedictorian, the student with the top scholastic score of the class. But along with that honor came having to give the Valedictorian address to the class, looking to the future of the graduates. He had stressed mightily about delivering his address to the class and those in attendance with his minor speech problems due to his hearing impediment. Aaron had helped him the most. "Sometimes mom," he smiled at his wife, "you're too close."

Mike told of his role models he had growing up; how all of his classmates should use their well-taught lessons to guide their futures. He spoke eloquently about grandparents and family that gave him special memories and life lessons with summers on a California ranch. Jarrod, Maggie and Jake Barkley smiled with pride. Mike shared a deeply personal story of an uncle not related by blood; yet who simply loved him and took him under his wing. "Kid, I don't care how well you talk or hear; just know I love and support you," he remembered. Dave humbly smiled with tears in his eyes.

Mike added a story about an older brother; his love and support and yet, being older, his loving torment to his younger brother. Matt lightly laughed at the shared memory.

He recited brief stories of the unconditional love he received from a father that adopted him and his older brother. "Including him helping me with this speech," Mike smiled at Aaron.

And of a younger brother, that through the pain of his loss, gave him a new set of grandparents to love, trust, respect and seek for advice. It was hard to see who smiled more broadly; Jack or John, Hannah and Jessica Brooks. "Rest well with the angels Haley; knowing that your gift to me and my family will be remembered until we join you."

Yet the heart of his speech was about a single mother and her dogged determination to mainstream her hearing impaired son. He told of her getting another doctorate while helping him; her contributions to her students and society. He ended his speech with the simple words of "thank you mom." Cait wiped tears as Aaron pulled her tightly to him with his arm around her shoulder.

Standing in the study, Cait wiped a single tear away again and thought some more.

The annual family trip to the Barkley ranch in June had got detoured to Omaha, Nebraska. The Virginia Cavaliers, with Matt as the starting catcher, had gone on a wonderful run through the brackets to the National Championship of Division 1A college baseball. With his family there, Matt and the rest of team dejectedly walked out of the lockerroom of the stadium. They had lost to Vanderbilt University in the Championship series.

Cait pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "You played like champions Matt. But know this; you and the team made a fantastic run. Be proud of that and grow on it. Sometimes losing teaches us more."

Matt kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom," he smiled. Aaron pulled him into a hug of pride next.

Cait shook her head of memories. Satisfied that the room was ready for their guests, she moved into the Great Room of the home. Jack, with Beans and Mudgie behind him, rumbled down the steps. Cait smiled at her youngest son. All of the Hotchner men the weekend before had got haircuts. _At my deep insistence_, she laughed to herself. Jack was sporting his "big guy" haircut, complete with hair gel to make his now long lost little boy bangs, shortly cropped, stand up on his forehead. "Hey mom," he said, looking around as well. "Do we have it Wyatt proofed?"

Cait rubbed his neck, once again marveling at how much he had grown since he first stepped foot into the home. "Yup Jack; I think we have it safe for our toddler," she smiled.

Jack looked at her. "I just wish dad was home."

"Me too Jack; but I got a text from dad. The team is hoping they may be back tonight or tomorrow; Uncle Dave texted me the same thing."

"They rock mom."

"Yes they do," Cait smiled.

"Have you heard from Matt and Mike?" The older boys were off on the run to collect Sean, Leslie and Wyatt at Union Station in downtown DC. The NYC Hotchner's were once again on the Acela train to spend a week in the bliss of the DC Hotchner's home.

"Not yet; they're still on the road."

"And Matt knows better than to text and drive," Jack smiled with pride.

Cait kissed his head. "So does Mike," she smiled.

"But mom, Mike is riding along with Matt; he's not driving."

Cait shook her head. "Jack, it's still the bottom line; you don't text and drive." She looked around the room again.

It was Jack's turn to shake his head, laughing. "Mom, trust me; it's all good."

Cait looked at him. "When did you grow up on me? Where's my little guy?" she smiled.

"Sorry mom," Jack smiled back.

Cait smiled back with an evil grin. "I miss that little guy," she said, grabbing him. While Jack had considerably grown, he was no match for Cait's strength. She tickled him relentlessly. "The little guy that gave me puppy loves." Jack roared, withering under her attack.

The tickle-fest stopped when Cait's cell buzzed on the kitchen counter. Jack raced to it, with Cait letting him go. While Aaron and Cait continued to put their foot down with him that he would not have a cell phone like many of his classmates, Jack knew his way around all the technology of her smart phone and pulled up the text. "It's Mike mom; they're on their way home," he beamed.

Beans and Mudg, contently napping in front of the French doors with the sun shining in and the AC duct keeping them cool, lifted their heads. Cait looked at them. "Get ready for Hurricane Wyatt you two," she smiled.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and the favorite/following alerts. I appreciate you reading.**

**I forgot to mention yesterday that this story, like always is completely written. You will get a chapter a day. *stares at FF gremlins, hand on light saber***

Chapter 2

Cait and Jack not so patiently waited for the boys to get home. When they heard the garage door go up, they smiled at each other and went to the door leading into the garage. Matt pulled Cait's car into her spot and got out. "Sorry mom; traffic was brutal," he smiled as the rest got out. Leslie put Wyatt on his feet and pointed.

Wyatt made a mad dash at Cait, smiling broadly. "Tate," he said. Cait smiled as she scooped him up for a hug.

"Mom," Jack asked. "Tate?"

Cait smiled at him while hugging Wyatt. "Jack at Wyatt's age, he's still learning his consonants. 'C' is not high on his list."

Jack smiled. "But 'T' is."

"That's right," Cait smiled, putting Wyatt back on his feet. Wyatt moved to Jack, clutching the bottom of Jack's shorts, looking at the two dogs standing in the doorway, wagging their tails.

Jack rubbed his back. "It's OK Wyatt; the dogs are our friends."

Wyatt pointed. "Doggies," he plainly said.

Cait laughed as she pulled Leslie into a heartfelt hug. "He's got that one down."

"Yup, he does," Leslie said. "He loves watching them in the park we go to."

Sean walked up to Jack. "Who said you could grow up and have a macho haircut?" Jack beamed along with his brothers. "But buster, you're not too big for me." Sean lifted him off the floor and hugged him. Jack happily returned the gesture.

"Missed you Uncle Sean."

"I missed you Jack," Sean said, putting him down. Jack powered into Leslie for a hug. The older boys had already headed into the house with the luggage. Beans and Mudgie gave them room to get by, yet still waiting on their young visitor.

Wyatt eyed the two dogs again. Cait smiled, holding out her hand. "You don't remember them Wyatt? They remember you," she smiled, rubbing his head. She was getting another little boy back in her life. Wyatt took her hand and followed her up the two steps into the doorway. The dogs moved into the kitchen, wagging their tails to meet their friends.

Leslie got to them first, giving them both a hearty rubdown. They both barked their acceptance, which startled Wyatt. Cait knelt down next to him. "It's OK Wyatt; that's the doggie's way of saying thank you."

Wyatt smiled. "Tanks," he babbled.

Cait, forever the teacher, smiled. "That's right Wyatt." The littlest Hotchner watched wide-eyed as his dad rough-housed with the dogs a bit while giving them loves. Their wagging tails showed their appreciation back.

Matt, walking back into the kitchen, pulled his cell phone out. "Go mom; I'm getting it for dad."

Cait smiled and gently motioned Beans over. She sat down in front of the two of them. Cait rubbed Wyatt's back. "Do you remember Beans?" Beans softly barked on her cue. Wyatt looked at Cait. "It's OK," she smiled. She gently pulled up Wyatt's hand to let Beans smell it. Recognizing the scent, Beans rose up on all four legs, wagging her tail. Cait helped Wyatt pet her around the neck.

Mudg, the elder statesman of the dog family in the Hotchner house made his manly approach next, not sitting down. Yet Wyatt had already learned. He held his hand out to Mudg. Mudg took one sniff and barked his approval. His big, strong male tail bounced off the cupboards of the kitchen island and refrigerator. Wyatt took one look at him and gave him a hug. Mudg, in his older age, accepted it, wagging his tail more.

Mike laughed, sticking his head in Matt's camera view. "You're mutt is a bigger softie than you Uncle Dave." Matt laughed and sent the video to his dad.

Cait laughed as well and got Leslie and Sean into the study. Wyatt was happily entertained between his cousins and the dogs. "Whoa," Sean said, "we get the big dog room," he smiled.

"Sorry Sean; when mom and dad are here, they rule the roost."

Sean shook his head with a smile. "We understand that." Cait pointed to the closet that had shelves they could put their clothes that didn't require hangers.

"I'll have one of the boys get the bed open for you later."

Leslie gently took her arm. "We can figure that out." She looked at the playpen Cait had in the room for Wyatt to sleep in. The bottom was lined with a huge comforter. "Our only problem will be getting our chatty son to finally fall asleep in that big area," she smiled.

Cait rolled her eyes. "Matt was my chatty bird. For three months, he'd babble half the night; most of it in his sleep. Jack still does; but he's talking about superheroes." Leslie rubbed her shoulder. "You two settle in. We've got Wyatt covered," she smiled.

"Don't doubt that Sis," Sean smiled.

Sean and Leslie walked into the kitchen a bit later to see the boys all having a snack. Wyatt was happily drinking some apple juice from a Sippy cup, while shoveling in another animal cracker. The rest of the boys, no matter their age were making a dent into the huge plastic jug that Cait had bought at Sam's Club earlier in the week. "Tack's momma," he smiled, waving it at Leslie.

Leslie rubbed Jack's back, grabbing a cracker from his stack. "Thanks for passing it down." Jack beamed. She pulled out her cell and snapped a picture of the four boys at the lunch counter. "Another one for dad," she smiled.

Sean came into the kitchen and looked at Cait. "What? No cold beer around here," he devilishly asked.

Mike put Wyatt on Matt's lap. "I'm on it," he smiled. "Bro?"

"No thanks Mike, I'm going out for a while tonight."

"Leslie?"

"I'll drink a beer Mike," she smiled.

Sean put an arm around Cait. "Where are they?"

"Lansing Michigan; don't ask the details. The little Aaron has told me, you don't want to know."

Dinnertime rolled around and Sean scolded Cait. "We don't expect you to cook for us every night, you know."

Cait looked at him. "It's hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill. That's what the boys wanted and Matt and Mike are no slouches on that Weber. They could give your brother a run for his money." Sean laughed. "I went to the grocery store and got the potato salad from the deli. Jack helped me put the fruit salad together. It's a team around here and we make it work."

Sean looked at her, a hint of pride in his eye. "You make it work when Aaron isn't around."

Cait rubbed his arm. "This is how we support them; keeping the home front going while they are off being our heroes that make our world a bit safer."

Sean kissed her cheek. "You all rock," he smiled.

-00CM00-

By seventy-thirty, the older boys were out the door, off to spend their Friday night with friends, smiling at the text their mom had received. _Wrapping up and heading home later Doc_. Beans and Mudg were in the usual spots around the French doors, happily dozing off their own evening meal. Sean and Jack found an action movie on a cable channel and curled up together on the couch.

While Cait and Leslie chatted at the lunch counter, Wyatt started exploring, getting acclimated to his surroundings. Cait shook off Leslie, letting him do it. He fingered a couple of the keys on Cait's piano, startling a bit at the bass notes he hit at the left end of the keyboard. Cait and Leslie smiled. He quickly moved into the kitchen. Leslie shook her head. Cait looked at her with a question. "This is not good," she said, half smiling. Sure enough, it took Wyatt less than a minute to find Cait's cupboard that held many of her cooking pots. He plopped down on the floor in front of it with a contented smiled and reached in.

Leslie flew off her chair. "NO Wyatt," she said, as he started to reach in. "You're not making music with Aunt Cait's pans." She gently got him up off the floor, shooing him in another direction. A typical toddler, Wyatt took three steps away and then headed back.

Cait roared with laughter. "Good luck with that."

After his third attempt to get past his mother to his ultimate goal, Wyatt gave up and yawned. Leslie pulled him into her arms. "You've had a long day," she smiled, kissing him.

Cait smiled at the scene and got off her chair. "I've got just the thing for him," she said, nodding at Leslie to follow. Cait led her into her and Aaron's bathroom, kneeling down at their Jacuzzi tub. She ran the water, getting it warm and then pulled the plug to start letting it fill.

Leslie smiled at her and set Wyatt down next to her. "You help Aunt Cait Wyatt while I go get your p.j.'s."

"Tate," Wyatt smiled, pointing. Leslie rubbed his back and left. Cait talked to him while getting him gently laid on the rug in front of the tub. She got him undressed, finally pulling off his diaper.

Leslie walked in to see her son standing around naked, his disposable diaper neatly rolled up. She looked at Cait. "Leslie, no matter how old they are, males like that little bit of freedom," she winked.

"And if he pee's all over?"

Cait laughed. "Been there; done that." The tub filled with a couple of inches of the warm water, Cait pushed the button to have the water gently bubble with the Jacuzzi jets from the bottom. She set Wyatt in, who immediately giggled at the water bubbling against him. He sat down and splashed around at the bubbles.

They let him play for a while and then Cait shut the Jacuzzi button off. Leslie smiled at her as she started to give Wyatt his bath. Cait rose from her knees, and grabbed the diaper. Leslie looked at her with a smile. "I know; been there, done that. Thanks Cait." Cait smiled back as she walked out.

She took the diaper to the garbage can in the garage, washed her hands at the kitchen sink and moved to the great room. She looked at the time on the DVR player and then Sean. "Forty more minutes mom," he smiled. Jack was totally engrossed in the movie, a Jason Bourne spy thriller.

The movie ended as Wyatt finished his nightly snack. Cait and Jack joined Sean and Leslie as they got Wyatt tucked in. They all left the room to Wyatt babbling away.

Jack tried to hide a yawn from Cait. Sean looked at him. "That's a total fail kiddo," he smiled. "Your mom is too smart for that." Jack had showered earlier in the afternoon after spending some time in the pool with his brothers.

"You're next," Cait smiled at her son. Jack was soon in his bed.

"Mom, where's dad? He's usually here for my prayers."

Cait smiled at him, rubbing his tummy. "I think he and the team are too busy trying to get things done so they can get home."

"OK mom," he smiled.

Sean knelt next to Jack's bedside alongside Cait. "Mind if I step in tonight for dad Jack?"

Jack yawned. "Thanks Uncle Sean." They joined in prayers and Cait tucked him in. Cait said her goodnight to her son, gently kissing his forehead and shut the light out on his bedstand. She followed Sean down the steps.

Sean looked at her as she made her way past him and sat down at her piano. Wyatt and Jack fell asleep together to the strains of _Brahms's Lullaby_ that she gently played.

When she finished, with Leslie looking in on Wyatt, she let out her own yawn. She looked at her husband and sister-in-law. "I've had a long day," she confessed.

Cait smiled. "Use our bathroom."

Sean silently moved to get the pull-out bed ready for his wife while not waking Wyatt. Cait quietly pulled the comforter from the top shelf of the closet and put in over the bed with Sean helping her. Leslie walked in, dressed for bed. Cait left to let them have their privacy.

She sat down on the couch, clicked the TV on, turning down the sound to watch the local news. Sean entered the great room and sat down next to her. Cait looked at him. "Are you OK?"

Cait smiled at him. "I am now. I just got a message from Aaron. They caught the bastard. He'll be home in the morning." She studied Sean. "I don't know what he'll look like; but he'll be home."

Sean put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "Cait, I know you respect Haley. That's one of the many things I love about you," he smiled.

Cait looked at him. "She died to protect her son Sean. I'm a mother. And she gave me the gift to let me raise her son. How can I not respect and love her?" Sean raised his eyebrows. "Aaron never told you?"

He shook his head, hanging it a bit. "I was dealing with my drug demons back then." Cait smiled at him. "I know he told you," Sean said, looking in her eyes. "So he never told me the full story."

Cait rubbed his thigh. "Aaron was on the phone with her when Foyet was in the house. He got to talk to Jack and told him where to hide." Sean looked at her. Cait softly shook her head. "He and Jack had a weekend together at the house before all of it came crashing down. Jack surprised him in the room that Aaron did some work. Aaron sent him the message that Jack would understand. 'Work the case with me buddy'. That's what they laughed about that day. He was hiding in Haley's hope chest in the room." Sean shook his head.

"Aaron knew Jack would understand that. And when Haley knew that Aaron had got Jack to a safe place until he could get there that Foyet wouldn't know about, she let Foyet …", Cait's voice trailed off.

She shook her head, wiping a tear. "She made Aaron promised to show Jack love," Cait said, her voice choking with emotion. "She was sending a message to him." Sean looked at her.

"A week before they went into witness protection, Haley brought Jack here." Sean looked at her again. "Some college friends of hers unexpectedly showed up. She wanted to get together with them. Aaron was already spending his weekends here and she called. I, of course, said 'sure, bring him here'." She wiped another tear. "Jack showed her his bedroom that I had for him."

Cait took a deep breath, which Sean noticed. He also noticed her eyes filling with more tears. "That was a message to Aaron." She paused. "And me," she whispered, wiping another tear. "She was telling Aaron she knew what Jack had here; yet not giving away me and the boys." She looked at Sean. "She protected us as well."

Sean shook his head again. "Cait, I love you; and I'm sorry. But I need to know the rest."

Cait rubbed his thigh. "Haley told Aaron that Jack had left the room. She was telling him Jack was safe." Sean looked at her. "Dave sent me a copy of the conversation." Sean looked at her again. "Of course not Bureau approved," she winked. Cait looked at her feet. "Aaron heard her get shot three times," she whispered.

"How'd he kill Foyet," Sean softly asked.

Cait shook her head. "He beat him to death with his fists. The only weapon he had left." Sean just looked at her. "That's all he had left Sean; his bare fists. But he knew Foyet's profile. If he got up off that floor, he would have hunted down Jack to kill him. And maybe even us if he got his hands on that tape." Sean looked at her. "With his computer skills, he probably would have and figured it out."

Sean fingered her left hand on his thigh, and softly smiled, then wiping a tear from her face. "You only wear your wedding ring when your home?" He rubbed the simple gold band with the raised five small diamonds that signified the family they had.

Cait smiled. "Everyone around here doesn't need to see the love my husband has for me with my big-ass engagement ring; they already know," she winked at him.

"Cait, how do you handle it with him being gone?"

Cait softly laughed. "Honestly Sean?" He nodded. "When he's here, I just want to be his wife and give him a loving home." Sean smiled. "But when he's out with the team, which I worry about a lot," Sean nudged her shoulder. "Honestly; I get a lot of work done with my job."

Sean nudged her shoulder again, still holding her. "Aaron told me about the case you went out with the team earlier this year in Duluth. Are we interrupting your time in your study to write your research paper?"

It was Cait's turn to nudge his shoulder. "No," she smiled. "I needed the break."

Twenty minutes later, the lights in the home on Deer Valley Road were out. Cait listened with her usual one ear open as the older boys filtered in a little after midnight. They knew their dad would be home in the morning.

Cait smiled, rolling over to Aaron's side of the bed, drinking in again the smell of him.

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chuck and Angie, the BAU's wonderful pilots, speed the GulfStream 550 down the runway of Lansing's Capital City Airport. They took off and banked the sleek jet southeastward, heading it for home.

When they reached cruising altitude, Angie made contact with the regional flight center in Indianapolis while Chuck came over the intercom. "Good night all," he simply said. Morgan, in the front two top of seats, was already spread out with his feet on the opposite seat, his headphones securely in place, listening to some soft jazz to soothe him. He already had his eyes shut. Reid, sitting next to Emily, dove out of his seat to the couch across from Morgan to stretch out. Emily and JJ smiled at each other, pulled their respective blankets up over their shoulders and stretched out their legs in the vacant seats of the four top opposite of each other.

Dave, as usual, was in the two top of seats in the back with Hotch. He got up and went to the galley, appearing a few minutes later with a tumbler lightly filled with scotch for the both of them. "I prefer Gentleman Jack, but I'll drink this if it's on the Director's bill," he softly said, setting Hotch's glass in front of him. Their seats were the only ones that had the lights on above them.

Hotch smiled as Dave sat down. "Why do I think Donnie McCarty will be in a future chapter of one of your books? You're interrogation of him was over the top," Hotch smiled, taking a sip. "And great work my friend."

Dave smiled and slightly shook his head. "Even after all these years Aaron, unsubs that go after kids can get under my skin." Hotch raised an eyebrow. "I just don't let them know that," Dave winked, taking a sip of his scotch. Aaron joined him. Hotch shook his head with a quiet laugh. "But bastards that rape women? Nothing makes me happier than eating them for lunch. And having a partner that knows me and comes into the room at just the right moment, with the perfect piece of evidence doesn't hurt," Dave smiled, taking another sip. "I trained you well."

"Sure Dave, take all the credit with that ego of yours," Hotch kidded.

Dave shook his head. "Thanks partner," he said, raising his glass.

Aaron smiled and pulled out his cell. He looked at the messages and pulled up Matt's. He shared the video of Wyatt reconnecting with dogs. They both smiled as they watched and softly laughed at Mike's comment. Aaron scrolled some more and showed Dave Leslie's picture of the four boys at the lunch counter.

Dave smiled. "I'm crashing on your couch tonight. I want a big breakfast tomorrow morning and I'm making it. You get some sleep with your wife." Fifteen minutes later, the BAU jet was devoid of lights, save for the safety ones down the aisle.

Cait woke to gentle nudging. She groggily looked at Aaron's alarm clock. It read 2:35. "Doc," he quietly said, standing next to their bed in his boxers, "you're on my side of the bed."

Cait rolled over and Aaron spooned around her.

-00CM00-

Jack woke to Mudg pawing at his chest with his right "front foot". He opened his eyes to look at the 85 pound dog standing over him. He propped on eye further open to look at his brand new LED alarm clock on his nightstand. Cait was never one to let any of her sons con her into spot purchases when shopping with her. However, she made exceptions when they gave her the right reasons. In the Target store earlier that week, Jack pled his case. _Mom, I'm getting to be a big guy. And big guys wake to their own alarm clock. And I know it will be my responsibility to set my alarm and answer it when it goes off._

"Mudg, my alarm hasn't gone off yet," he said, shutting his eyes. Mudgie pawed at him again, doing a bit of his _I've got to go and I'm hungry_ dance. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Mudg. He pointed to the clock. "Mudg, it's not eight yet." Jack shut his eyes.

Mudg growled at him a bit. Jack opened both eyes to face a stare down with David Rossi's dog. Jack shook his head, yawning. "I give up Mudg; you win." He shut his alarm off. Mudg bounded off the bed. Jack sleepily rolled out and went out into the hall of the suite he shared with his brothers. Beans, Mike's overnight guardian, was waiting on him, her tail wagging. Jack yawned, scratched his chest and looked at the two of them. "Come on you two."

The dogs tumbled down the steps, with Jack following them. As he got to the bottom, he heard the unmistakable sounds of his Uncle Dave snoring. He quietly led the dogs to the garage door, shut the alarm off and let them out. While the two of them did their business, Jack refreshed their water and put food into their dishes. He let them back in, locked the door, reset the alarm and headed for his usual Saturday morning spot.

He silently walked to his parent's room, past his sleeping uncle. Jack lifted the comforter and sheet and took a peek. _Mom's in her p.j.'s; I'm good to go_ he smiled. He climbed in and curled up next to Cait. Without waking, Cait put her arm around him. Ten minutes later, the dogs quietly hopped onto the end of the bed in the Master bedroom.

-00CM00-

Dave, once the Marine, always the Marine, had wakened to hear Jack going by him and then the dogs but then dozed a bit more. He woke fully to hear Wyatt babbling. He went into the kitchen, started the coffee pot, shut off the alarm and went into the small bathroom off the kitchen.

The couple in the study rolled over to see their son, standing on his feet, his hands on the top rail of the playpen. Sean pulled his cellphone off the table next to sleeper sofa and looked at the time. "Holy shit Les, it's almost eight."

Leslie yawned, getting out of bed. "Wanna bet how he smells?"

Sean quietly laughed. "Nope." He got out of bed, changed him and took Wyatt's dirty diaper to the kitchen. He looked at Dave, in his t-shirt and cotton lounge pants. "Sorry Dave," he smiled. "It's not good."

Dave smiled back "The alarm is off; go for it." Sean headed to the garage to get rid of the offending item. He came back in and washed his hands in the bathroom. When he came back in, he looked at Dave.

"Welcome home," he smiled. "And thanks for bringing another case home." Dave smiled. Sean looked at Dave watching the microwave. "What's up?"

"I'm getting ready to cook breakfast," he smiled. "Take your son into your brother's and his wife's room." Sean looked at him. "I know his engine is running. They'll keep him occupied until the coffee pot is done," Dave said, nodding at the machine, "and you take your shower." Sean smiled.

He went into the study with Leslie trying to keep Wyatt quiet. He quickly grabbed clothes for the day and his shower stuff. "I got it babe," he smiled, scooping Wyatt into his arms. "Use the boys' bathroom upstairs."

Sean padded across the living room with his babbling son. Dave laughed at them in the kitchen, pulling another pound of bacon, now thawed, to join the one that Cait had in the fridge. He knew she'd have enough eggs for him to scramble for their breakfast.

Wyatt giggled as Sean walked through the Master bedroom door. He looked with deep appreciation at his brother snuggled around his wife; Jack curled in her arms, with the two dogs snoring at the foot of the bed.

Cait propped an eye open as Sean sat Wyatt next to her. "Have fun," he whispered with a smile. He moved to their bathroom.

Cait rubbed his back. "Good morning Wyatt," she softly said. Wyatt crawled up to her and gave her a wet, messy kiss. But the boy was on a mission. He deftly moved out of Cait's arm and started to crawl on top of Jack.

"Tack?" Wyatt listened. "Tack," he questioned a little louder, putting his face almost up against Jack's, his little finger poking his cousin in the cheek.

Jack groaned. "This is the second time I've been woke up this morning." Cait softly laughed and felt her husband next to her doing the same. Cait pulled Wyatt off of Jack as Aaron rolled on his back. Cait set Wyatt down on Aaron's stomach.

"Wyatt, who's this?"

"Auwan," he proudly answered with a big smile.

Aaron's matched it. "Hi buddy; got a hug for me?" Jack curled up in Cait's left arm, putting his head on her shoulder to watch. Wyatt opened his arms and Aaron pulled him to his chest. That lasted all of two seconds and Wyatt rubbed Aaron's cheek. "Ouchy," he complained.

Cait laughed. "You're good Wyatt."

"That's scruffies Wyatt," Aaron said. "Can you say scruffies?"

Wyatt sat back down on Aaron's stomach. They all could hear his little mind turning. Cait rubbed Jack's back and winked at him. "Ruffies," he blurted out a few seconds later, proudly smiling.

"Close enough," Aaron laughed. He took his nephew in his arms and gently ticked him. Wyatt giggled and squirmed.

Cait sniffed the air. "I smell bacon frying."

"Probably Uncle Dave mom," Jack said. Cait looked at Aaron.

"He bunked on the couch last night; he's cooking breakfast," he said as he continued his tickle fest. Wyatt laughed all the more louder.

Jack climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. Sean was shaving in front of the mirror in his boxer's. "Sorry Uncle Sean, I gotta whiz." Sean looked in the mirror at him, proudly smiling at the standing Hotchner.

"Good job on lifting the seat cover Jack."

"With mom around," Jack questioned, eyeing him back in the mirror. "Like Matt says, that's sin number two." Jack finished and put the seat cover back down, looking at Sean again. "That's sin number one." Sean roared.

Jack washed his hands in the warm water Sean had running as he finished shaving. "Sin number three Jack?"

"You got it Uncle Sean," Jack smiled. Sean laughed more.

Cait walked into the kitchen in a t-shirt, her lounge pants and barefoot. Dave looked at her. "Don't even think about…" Cait put her arms in the air, cutting him off.

"Have at it Dave," she smiled, kissing his scruffy cheek. "I need a cup of coffee and when you're ready, backing you on the toaster."

"Thank loves," he smiled back, kissing her cheek. Cait poured her cup of coffee and moved to the fridge for her usual large dose of half and half for her coffee.

Leslie walked towards the kitchen, showered and dressed as Cait was mixing her morning elixir. "Do I dare enter?" she smiled.

"You're allowed a cup of coffee and helping with sides." Cait put the half and half back in the fridge and pulled out some grapefruit and cantaloupe. "All you woman," Cait smiled at Leslie, as she set them on the kitchen island.

Leslie walked past Dave, grabbing a coffee mug off the mug tree. She rubbed his shoulder. "Welcome home; and thanks Dave." He smiled, continuing to fry bacon.

"And my son," Leslie asked.

Cait laughed. "Uncle Auwan is keeping him entertained."

Dave smiled. "Now that's a conversation I'd like to be a fly on the wall to hear."

Cait rubbed his back as Leslie starting cutting the fruit. "Uncle Auwan has game Big Dog," she smiled.

"Don't doubt that," Dave smiled.

The family, including the older boys, laughed and teased each other through Dave's wonderful breakfast. Mike, in his half asleep state, hadn't bothered to grab his hearing aids. All he felt was his stomach rumbling at the smell of food. Yet he beamed with pride at Dave, Sean and Leslie including him into the conversion with the rest of the family using sign language.

Wyatt just pounded on the table top of his high chair for more cantaloupe and Uncle Dave's scrambled eggs.

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breakfast finished, the older boys went back to bed. Dave changed his clothes, gathered up his go bag and Mudgie. Wyatt stood in the kitchen as they headed to the garage door. He walked into the hallway. "Bye-bye," he waved. Dave waved back and Mudg gave him a playful bark. Wyatt giggled and ran back into the kitchen, heading for Cait's pots and pans cabinet. Leslie chased him out again, with Aaron grabbing him.

Cait and Leslie did a quick clean-up of the kitchen with Sean helping. Aaron was spending some more time with Jack and Wyatt. Sean looked at Cait. "He needs the time to re-connect, doesn't he," he whispered.

Cait smiled but shook her head a bit. "More like catch-up time," she smiled. The three of them finished and went into the living room.

Sean looked at the couple, still in the morning leisure clothes and glasses. "You two shower, we'll keep an eye on Jack."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm just going to change my clothes and put my contacts in. The grass needs to be mowed before it rains tonight and I want to enjoy the pool this afternoon."

"Need some help bro," Sean asked.

"Sure," he smiled. "The two ding-dongs upstairs can sleep in."

"Dad, my usual job?" Jack, growing so much, wanted desperately to help with the lawn cutting earlier in the spring. They had a small, electric weed whip that the boys used around Cait's flowerbeds. It was lightweight and Aaron had relented to let him do that much. "Dad says when I get tall enough to reach the pedals on the riding lawn mower, I can cut the front yard," Jack proudly told his uncle.

Sean nodded at Jack. "Let's get at it," he smiled. They took off for the garage together. Aaron went to change.

Leslie looked at Cait. "Relax and enjoy your shower."

"I am," she smiled.

Jack pointed to the small weed whip hanging on its hook in the organized garage. Sean took it down, along with the long outdoor electric cord and handed it to Jack. He set it down on the ground and went to a shelf. He pulled out a pair of plastic safety glasses his size and a set of ear plugs. Sean looked at him. "Really Jack?"

"Really," Aaron's baritone voice said behind him. "First off, the lady of the home is a doctor, medical first. Secondly, we're a safety first kind of family; especially with our ears."

"Because of Mike?"

"Yes that and because of me," Aaron said. He looked at Jack all set. "Go to it," he signed. Jack smiled and went to the front yard with the weed whip, trailing the cord a bit behind him.

"Aaron," Sean questioned.

"We had a case in New York before I met Cait. I can't say much about it." Sean looked at his older brother. "National security issues Sean." He nodded. "But bottom line, I was too close to a Bureau SUV when it exploded from an IED under it. It tore a hole in my ear drum." Sean stared at him. "Don't worry; it's all healed," he smiled. "But I'm still really cautious about my ears and loud noises since then." He looked at Sean. "The headaches were a bitch," he smiled.

Sean shook his head. "Sorry Aaron, I was sorta out of it then."

Aaron rubbed his arm. "I know; bottom line is you're not anymore." He smiled. "I like having my brother back in my life."

Sean smiled back. "Me too."

"Can you go check on Jack while I back out Matt's car so we can get the rider out?"

"Sure thing Aaron," he smiled. They met back in the garage. "He's doing fine," Sean smiled.

"Great; you ride, I'll trim with the push mower."

Sean fingered the few strands of gray hair appearing in Aaron's sideburns. "How about I push and you ride old man," he smiled.

"You're showered, I'm not. You don't want our water bill. Get your ass on that mower," Aaron growled back at him with a smile. The both got their eye and ear protection. Aaron got Sean situated on the mower, showing him how it worked and sent him out. He grabbed the push mower and powered it up.

Matt hearing the lawn mowers, chased Mike out of bed and the two boys joined to help. He took over for his dad with the push mower, while Mike pulled down the gas fueled trimmer and worked on the big jobs around the trees in the yard. Aaron went inside to take his shower. Two hours later, the Hotchner lawn was once again finely manicured, with all the equipment cleaned up and stored for their next usage. Cait was watering her hanging flower pots when they finished.

The older boys, already in their swimsuits when they helped with the yard, made a beeline to the pool when they finished. They quickly got sunscreen on and dived in. Jack went into the laundry room off the kitchen, stripping off his clothes and made a mad dash upstairs in his underwear. Leslie and Wyatt were playing with Beans in the yard. Less than a minute later, Jack came out the French doors. Aaron got him sprayed down with sunscreen as well and Jack cannonballed into the water, spreading a large splash around the apron of the pool.

Hearing the commotion, Wyatt was immediately attracted to the sound. Beans raced ahead of him, gratefully thankful for the reprieve of running around in rising heat. Cait noticed her walking into the pool area. She still had the hose running from watering her flowers. She held the end out and Beans thirstfully lapped at the water. When Beans finished, Cait gently sprayed her down with the cool water and went to shut the hose off.

"You're moving pretty quick there Cait," Sean said. Beans gave a mighty shake of her body to get rid of the water from her fur. Cait looked at him. "Been there, done that?" Cait just pointed with a smile.

-00CM00-

Wyatt had his lunch and went down for his afternoon nap around one. The family enjoyed the pool time, relaxing and just having fun together. When he woke, Leslie changed him and brought him out to the pool. She had him dressed in his own swimsuit, with a pair of waterproof disposable diapers. Leslie smiled at her son, getting him covered in baby sunscreen, even though most of the pool area was now bathed in shade from the house. "Have fun with Aunt Cait."

Cait swam to the apron and took him in her arms as Leslie smiled. Aaron, Sean and the boys, enjoying a lot of rough-housing with each other most of the afternoon, moved to the deep end and put their elbows up on the apron with the their backs to the pool wall to watch.

Cait smiled. "You're mine now," she told her nephew. "And I'm gonna make you into a fish."

"Shissy," Wyatt asked.

Cait laughed. "Yup, you are going to be a fish." And Cait started the process of making her nephew into a Hotchner family fish. By the end of her first session, she had Wyatt totally comfortable in the water, even starting to get him to go underwater.

Jack looked at his dad, amazed at how he took so naturally to the water. "Jack, when you were in mommy's womb before you were born, you were in water. It's natural for a little guy like Wyatt. He still remembers that. And he's not older enough to fear water."

Matt looked at his dad. "Yes Matt," he signed for Mike, "that can be a double-edged sword. That's why we watch him like a hawk when he's around the pool from now on." Jack understood enough of it. The three boys all signed the same thing. _Got it dad_. Sean smiled.

Later, Aaron and Sean were outside, with Aaron starting to cook pork chops on the grill. Sean looked at his brother. "You don't mind me looking over your shoulder," he kidded.

Aaron shook his head. "No, because I know what I'm doing," he smiled. Aaron put the cover of the Weber over the grill and let it start to do its work. The brothers discussed the working of the heat, using the cover and splitting the charcoal briquettes for a gentler heat of the pork.

"I'm impressed," Sean smiled at his brother. Aaron smiled back at him and they both took a drink of their beers. "Mind if I ask you something more personal?" Aaron gave him a questioning look. "Cait told me last night about how Haley died." Aaron looked a little deeper into his eyes. Sean paced a bit and then looked at his brother. Aaron could see the tears he had. "About what she said to you," Sean choked out with emotion. "The promise?" He found his voice a bit better. "My God Aaron; I was pissed at her for walking out on you and taking Jack away just because of your job. That's sorta the last thing I really remember about her before I tried to scramble my head with the meth." He looked his brother square in the eye. "So it was a shock to me that she so readily accepted Cait and your life here."

Aaron softly smiled. "Honestly Sean, I didn't give her much of a choice." He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong Sean; Haley was the love of my life." Sean nodded his head with a smile. "But then she was gone. That was her choice and it was really hard for me to accept." Aaron took a drink of his beer and lifted the cover to check the pork chops.

Putting the cover back down, he looked at his brother. "And honestly Sean, if you had told me six years ago that I would meet another woman that I could love exactly the same way, I would have figured out you were using long before I finally did," he smiled.

Sean laughed. "Fate can be good." Aaron eyed him. "I know bro, faith played a bigger role. The Big Guy was guiding your life." Sean laughed. "And I don't mean Dave."

Aaron laughed as well. "Don't tell Dave that." They laughed some more.

"Thanks for letting me be a part of that. When I came down here for your surprise wedding party was my 30 day anniversary of sobriety." Aaron rubbed his shoulder with pride. "But Aaron, I've got to ask: what made that bastard want to hunt you down?"

Aaron lifted the cover and turned the chops over. Sean knew he was buying time to tell him the full story. Setting the cover back down, he looked at Sean. "I wouldn't make a deal with him."

"Aaron?" He laid out to Sean all of the details of his battle with George Foyet, from beginning to end.

Sean looked at him, shaking his head. "You deal with some sick SOB's my brother." He smiled. "And why I know understand why your _three_ sons," he emphasized with a large smile, "think their dad is a superhero."

Aaron shook his head. "I've got a great team; we understand the job we do and we back each other, knowing how tough it is."

Sean smiled. "I get it Aaron; it's family."

###


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aaron lifted the cover and flipped the chops again. "The coals are starting to die down a bit. Now, they can slow cook," Aaron smiled at his brother, putting the cover back down.

"I'm totally impressed Aaron," Sean smiled. He paused for a bit. "What about Jack," he softly asked. Aaron looked at him. "Don't get me wrong Aaron, I know he's a totally happy kid, but with Haley getting killed that way?"

"One of the bad guys killed his mom." Sean nodded his head. "Cait and I have talked to him about that occasionally. Of course back then, he couldn't make much sense of it. Only that mommy was gone. But now that he's getting older, he asks us questions and we try to answer them as honestly as we can at a level he'll understand. Cait being a teacher and understanding the monsters the team chases is good with that," he smiled.

"You got damn blessed bro," Sean smiled.

Aaron nodded. "And take this the right way Sean, but he's had to deal with some other deaths; he realizes it happens, if not with the violence level of Haley's." Sean raised his eyebrows. "Dave's first wife committed suicide about four years ago. She had ALS and wanted to go out on her own terms. Dave called Cait and me to help him when he met her in her hotel room. She had already taken the pills." Aaron shook her head. "None of us ever knew her, even Cait. But we just wanted to be there for him. And when we noticed the tombstone at her burial, we all knew we were right to do it; even Jack." Sean looked at him again. "They had a son together that died the same day he was born."

"Good God Aaron, I can't imagine that pain."

"Neither could Cait or I; or the older boys. And they were the ones that explained it Jack." Aaron smiled. "Jack sometimes talks to Haley; he takes comfort in knowing the Carolyn and James as well as others are with her in heaven." He looked at Sean. "To watch over the rest of us," he smiled.

Sean smiled. "Others Aaron," Sean asked.

"Losing great-grandma Barkley hit him pretty hard a year later." Aaron shook his head, and slightly laughed. "She was a tough as nails woman Sean; but she and Cait were extremely close. Cait is the next generation of the embodiment of Victoria Barkley. And when Cait took Jack and me out to the ranch for the first time after we were married, she and Jack became instant buds. She was the happiest person alive that Cait finally was happy," he smiled. Sean looked at him. "OK," he laughed, "Maggie and Jarrod were on the same page," he smiled. Sean laughed. "And then Dave lost Erin," he said.

"I remember that," Sean said. "I sorta started that with calling you about two of my bussers dying."

"That wasn't on you Sean," Aaron said. "But it just played into the hand of the unsub that was after my team."

"Holy shit Aaron; another one?" Aaron nodded. Sean shook his head. "I didn't know that Aaron," Sean said. "I'm good; no issues," he smiled. "But another unsub killed someone that Jack knew."

"He did," Aaron said, lifting the cover taking a look, and putting it back down. "And honestly, it made Jack talk more about Haley. He was seven and understanding things more."

Sean nodded his head. "I get that Aaron. And I'm sure you and Cait were there for him to make sense of it. But bro, I gotta ask." Aaron looked him in the eye. "I know this family's acceptance of Dave; but how deep is it really?"

Aaron smiled at his brother. "Long before Jack and I were here; and Sean understand that Matt tried, but David Rossi was the fill-in man of the house. Trust me, Dave has told me stories on my wife; she called him as her total last resort. Victoria Barkley syndrome," he lightly laughed. Sean remembered that laugh from their earlier days as brothers and joined in his laughter. "But he was that; for her and the boys," he smiled.

Sean smiled. "Why Uncle Dave has primo status in this family. I'm glad he was there for all of you when Haley got killed."

"He was Sean," Aaron said. He looked his brother in the eye. "However Sean, please don't look at that as a failure on your part. You rose above it. I told you: I like having my brother back in my life. And how you've risen above it all and made a new start with a wonderful woman of your own," Hotch smiled, seeing Wyatt playing in the living room with the boys. "And a son," he smiled more.

Sean shook his head with a large smile. "I don't Aaron; and why I still go to my meetings every week."

"As my sons would say," Aaron smiled. "You rock bro."

"You do too bro," Sean smiled.

Unlike breakfast, with the boys eating at the lunch counter, dinner was served at the breakfast nook table instead of the table in the formal dining room. The table, designed to only seat six made for a tight space with an extra chair and Wyatt's highchair; none of them cared. The three Hotchner boys, sitting on the same side of the table, elbowed each other relentlessly until Aaron finally barked at them. Wyatt took notice of his uncle's sharp tone of voice, looked around, and then shoved in another toddler sized-bite of the wonderfully cooked pork chops. The boys roared. Aaron looked at Cait and just shook his head. That set off a round of laughter around the table.

-00CM00-

The next morning, church at 8 am was a whole different ballgame. Wyatt, unlike his cousins, was not accustomed to regularly attending church. Aaron made no judgment; he just knew that Sean and Leslie were getting a bit upset, worrying about how the "church family" friends sitting around them would put up with their son.

But one Wyatt Hotchner made a stragetical mistake. He got too close to Aunt Cait as Pastor Jon was about to start his sermon. Cait grabbed him, plopped him down on her lap and whispered in his ear. The caged lion became a lamb. Leslie gratefully smiled at her, reached into Wyatt's bag, and passed down the Tupperware container filled with Cheerio's to Cait. The mother's had developed a game plan earlier. "Auwan," Wyatt whispered, holding up one of the golden loops. "O's," he smiled.

Aaron gently guided his nephew to eat his treat on his own with a large smile. The Hotchner church family matched it.

-00CM00-

It was another afternoon for the family in the pool, enjoying a glorious day. The middle of night thunderstorms, once again, had chased away the DC humidity. Dave had joined the family, watching Cait as she continued to make Wyatt into a Hotchner family fish, smiling contently.

The older boys convinced him to join them in the pool for a three on three basketball game with Matt setting up the basketball hoop on the diving board. The boys trounced Aaron, Sean and Dave.

Later in the afternoon, Aaron and Dave were cooking chicken on the Weber when Father Jimmy wandered in. Sean was once again smiling at his brother's cooking abilities. "Any one need a beer," he asked with his Irish smile, already holding one in his hand that he had grabbed from the fridge in the garage. Aaron, Dave and Sean held up their hands, getting Jimmy's usual gregarious Irish laugh. He looked at Matt and Mike, still in the pool with Jack. "Boys?" He knew Aaron and Cait's rule about their sons and drinking at home now extended to Mike, a high school graduate. Jack nudged Mike, signing to him.

Mike shook off Jimmy. "I'm going out for a bit later," he signed.

"Me too," Matt signed, with a smile.

Jack swam to the pool apron, blinking his long eyelashes at Jimmy with water dripping off them. "Don't think about it kid," he sternly said. "Save that look for your mom; she'll buy that." Jack laughed, with his brothers joining him. Aaron, Dave and Sean joined in.

"I've got a hundred in my pocket that says his mom will never fall for that Jimmy," Dave laughed.

Jimmy laughed back. "I know better," he smiled.

###

**A/N: Please know that Aaron Hotchner cooks pork chops on the Weber like my dad; to tender perfection. Wyatt, with enough teeth now could chew tiny bite sized pieces of that tender pork. Cait, being a mother and a doctor would make sure they were small enough for him to eat.**

**I hope that holds off the PM's pointing out an error in childcare. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All of you seriously thought I wouldn't get the team in this? :D**

Chapter 6

Chief Cruz had got wind that Aaron's family was visiting so he planned to keep the team in the office for the week. _They all could use the down time_ he smiled to himself. _And catch up on their paperwork_, the bureaucrat side of him answered.

He further emphasized the point to the Unit Chief. Cruz knocked on the doorframe of Hotch's office Monday morning to see Dave already sitting in one of his chairs. "Dave please tell me you're trying to convince him to get out of here early and spend some time with his brother and family?" Dave smiled. "Because I really don't want to pull rank on my best SAC," Cruz smiled.

Dave laughed. "I'm beginning to like you more and more Mat," he smiled.

"Well there's a win," Cruz laughed, with Hotch joining him. He rubbed Dave's shoulder. "Just remember; I'm taken." Hotch laughed more as Dave slightly blushed.

"Touché," Dave smiled.

"I promise I'll be out the door by four all week," Hotch smiled.

Cruz looked at Dave. "You got that covered?"

"You know it," Dave smiled, pulling back his suitcoat. "I'm a credentialed and armed FBI agent," he winked.

Cruz nudged his arm. "I authorize all force necessary to keep him," he said pointing to Hotch, "to that statement."

"Yes sir," Dave smiled. Cruz laughed and left Hotch's office as Dave pointed at Hotch. Aaron just shook his head.

Hotch was true to his word. By 4:45, he was diving into the pool at home with Cait and Jack playing with Wyatt in shallow end. Swimming from the deep end underwater, he popped his head up in front of Wyatt's belly. "Hi you," he smiled.

"Auwan," Wyatt bubbled.

"Hey buddy," he smiled, pulling him into his arms, resting his knees on the pool floor, "you have a good day?"

Wyatt smiled. "Shissy Auwan." Jack moved a few feet past his dad. Cait reached to the pool apron and put a pair of swim goggles over Wyatt's eyes.

Aaron looked at Cait. She smiled. "Our fish likes to look around when he's underwater. I noticed the chlorine making his eyes red," she winked.

She smiled again at her husband. "Wyatt, you know what to do." The little boy took a breath and held it. Aaron smiled at her and gently pushed him just under the surface of the water. Wyatt swam like a tadpole to Jack, who pulled Wyatt up into his arms.

Aaron beamed, taking a swimming stroke to Jack. "You rock Wyatt!" They shared a high five, with Aaron pulling his nephew into a huge hug. He looked at Cait. "What about supper?"

Cait eyed him. It wasn't the Hotchner glare, but it was close. "I got chased out of my own kitchen in our home by your brother and sister-in-law." Aaron gave her a worried look and Cait smiled. "I sorta like it."

"You need a night off mom," Jack smiled, giving her a hug.

The pasta dish that Sean created was absolutely wonderful and the boys, Wyatt included, were vultures. Cait looked at Jack. "You even ate the broccoli?"

"I'm learning mom," he said, rolling his eyes. The rest laughed.

Even with Aaron working, the family had a wonderful time together and Aaron squeezed every free moment he had to be with them. Yet it was a great surprise to him when he looked out his office window on Wednesday afternoon after JJ had just left, going over a consult with him. Cait, their three sons, Sean, Leslie and Wyatt came through the glass doors of the BAU. Jack was proudly wearing his credentials that Garcia had made for him when his class had visited earlier in the year for Career Day.

He came down the steps from his office as JJ, Emily and Reid were greeting the family. Dave wasn't far behind, coming down the steps by Reid's desk. Morgan and Garcia came in the side door.

Cait smiled at her husband, rubbing his arm. "I confess; I had a co-conspirator." Hotch immediately looked at Garcia.

"Guilty sir," she smiled.

JJ looked at Wyatt. "What's this I hear you're Aunt Cait's fish," she asked, tickling him.

"Shissy," he beamed, reaching for Hotch from Mike's arms. Aaron happily took him. The rest of the agents in bullpen smiled. _It's great to see the bossman so relaxed_ was the collective thought.

Leslie smiled at him. "I wanted the tour."

"Me too," Sean added. "I sorta screwed up my last opportunity," he said, smiling at Aaron.

"Let me give you two the nickel tour," he smiled, handing Wyatt to Cait. He moved to lead the two of them up the stairs.

"Aaron, when you get to Garcia's lair, we all want to see that," she smiled. The older boys nodded their heads, with Matt wrapping a long arm around Garcia's shoulder, giving her a wink.

Garcia beamed. "I'm all over that."

Jack looked at her. "It's really cool mom," he smiled, remembering his class' visit. Cait had spent the time back then talking more with Alex. She missed seeing her in the bullpen, but understood her reasons for leaving. Wyatt, being bashful with so many people around, was happy to stay put in his aunt's arms.

Aaron showed Leslie his office. She looked around and admired his family photos he had in the hutch behind his desk. She rubbed his arm. "They keep you grounded," she smiled.

"Yeah, they do," Aaron smiled. "And why we all do the job." Sean smiled his pride. He led the couple down the catwalk. "This is the Big Dog's office," he smiled.

Sean looked around. "It's pretty understated for all of Dave's accomplishments," he noted. "I expected plaques and commendations everywhere."

Aaron smiled. "His office is not about his accomplishments Sean. It's about getting the job done."

Sean nodded with a smile. "He checks his ego at the door." Aaron nodded with a smile.

Leslie noted the framed latest Hotchner family picture in his hutch and rubbed his arm. "And who keeps him grounded as well," she smiled. Aaron and Sean smiled. Aaron led them to the Round Table room.

While that was happening, the rest of the team happily chatted with the boys and Cait. Reid did a magic trick, "pulling" a penny out of Wyatt's ear that had him amazed and bemused. Wyatt heartily giggled his approval. "That's doc," Mike said.

Wyatt gave his cousin a confused look. "Tate Doc," he said. It was obvious to all that Wyatt had picked up on Aaron's nickname for Cait. They all laughed.

Cait rubbed his tummy. "Spencer is Doc too," she smiled.

Wyatt looked at the now not so young genius and pointed. "Doc?"

"Yup," Cait smiled, "That's Spencer." Wyatt held out his hand for a high five. Reid happily complied.

Emily and the rest smiled. "You're learning kid," she teased.

"I've got game," Reid smiled.

"Since when," Morgan questioned. They all laughed more.

Hotch stuck his head in the side door. "Garcia's lair?"

"I'm on that," Matt said.

"Right behind you bro," Mike added.

Cait loudly cleared her throat, stopping her oldest sons in their tracks. The BAU team snickered. "I raised you two to be better than that."

Jack waved his hand. "Ladies first," he smiled.

"Thank you Jack," she smiled, putting Wyatt on his feet, taking his hand. She glared at her other sons and then laughed.

Emily looked at the older boys. "You are so busted," she smiled.

The entire group followed them into Garcia's lair. Mike, the techno wizard of the Hotchner family took one look around. "Oh my God, I could go nuts in here." Garcia beamed. She explained to the Hotchner family what she was currently working on with her multiple screens.

Matt wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder. "I think we need to re-define multi-tasking," he said to her, then smiling at Garcia. Wyatt made a bee-line for all the colorful figurines Garcia had around her screens.

Dave, being the closest, intercepted him before he could reach for one, pulling him up into his arms. Wyatt looked at him and smiled, rubbing his goatee. "Dwave ruffies," he smiled.

Dave smiled back at the youngster in his arms. "Did Uncle Aaron have ruffies the other morning?"

Wyatt bobbed his head. "Auwan ruffies ouchy," he confirmed. They all laughed. Wyatt rubbed Dave's goatee again. "No ouchies," he smiled. They all laughed more.

Garcia sat down in her chair and quickly typed in a few key strokes. She pulled up a picture of Hotch when he returned from Pakistan to lead the team to track down Ian Doyle. Wyatt looked at the picture. "Auwan?"

Hotch laughed and Leslie looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "I was in the desert and not sleeping with my wife. I got to play," he smiled.

Cait laughed. "When he walked in the door I asked who kidnapped my husband."

"I thought it was cool dad," Matt smiled. JJ rubbed his own chin growth that Cait and Aaron put up with. The all laughed more.

Chief Cruz and Kevin walked in on the group. "Geez sir, and with all due respect, we need this around here," he smiled.

"I agree Kevin," he smiled. Aaron introduced Mateo Cruz to Sean and Leslie. He started to introduce Wyatt, who with some freedom in Dave's arms, tried to make another attempt at one of Garcia's figurines.

Dave deftly intercepted it. "Say hello to Chief Cruz Wyatt," he smiled. The little guy gave Mat a smile and wave. They heard a knock at the door. Morgan reached over and opened it.

Brian Anderson stuck his head in and looked at Hotch. "Sir," he said, "the guards from downstairs are bringing up a special delivery for the team."

"What," he asked. He along with the rest of team immediately became on guard.

Sean laughed. "Relax Aaron; all of you," he said looking around the room. "Cait and Leslie made Monster cookies for everyone."

They all left Garcia's lair and headed for the BAU breakroom. The rest of the BAU bullpen was already diving into the box.

The guard that brought them up winked at Cait as he was waiting for the elevator. "Thanks Cait for remembering us." Cait smiled, with Leslie putting her arm around her shoulder.

"You rock Mother Goose," Mat smiled.

"Yes she does," Morgan added.

-00CM00-

The good-byes after dinner Thursday night were hard on all of the Hotchner family. They had an amazing week together, but they had to get back. The restaurant had a big group coming in on Friday and Sean and Leslie wanted to be there.

Cait looked at Leslie, holding Wyatt. "Who's going to take care of Wyatt tomorrow night," she asked.

"My parents are," she smiled. "They've been begging for the opportunity to have him overnight. This works out for us. It's not a large group, but one that could really help the restaurant with the right word of mouth. And they're right crowd we want to attract. Theater goers," she smiled. Aaron and Sean shared a huge hug and quiet words.

"Then you two do your thing," Cait advised, giving her a hug.

Leslie smiled into Cait's neck. "I just hope someone sleeps on the train tonight." They pulled apart and Wyatt yawned deeply.

Cait smiled, pulling Wyatt into her arms. "I don't think that'll be a problem." Cait gently kissed his cheek and handed him to Aaron.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy," Aaron said, giving him a gentle hug.

"Bye-bye Auwan," Wyatt said, yawning again. His time in the pool earlier that day as Cait had strategically planned out had worn him out. Cait and Leslie shared another hug and then switched to the Hotchner brothers they weren't married to.

Jack brushed tears away as he hugged Leslie and then turned to Sean. Sean pulled him up. "Hey bud, no tears; we'll be here for Thanksgiving," he smiled.

"Promise Uncle Sean," Jack asked, wrapping his arms around his uncle's neck.

Sean rubbed his back. "I promise Jack. We wouldn't miss Thanksgiving around here for anything." Jack pulled back and looked at him. Sean smiled. "It's family, remember buddy," he asked, putting his forehead against Jack's. Jack hugged him again.

Matt looked at his watch. "We gotta get going." He and Mike were doing the return trip to get the family to Union Station. They would have their good-byes then.

Another quick round of hugs were shared and Aaron got Wyatt buckled into Jack's former car seat. He put out his hand to Sean. "Keep in touch brother," he smiled.

Sean shook it. "You know it Aaron," he smiled. Cait got Leslie into her car, with Aaron doing the same with Sean. They all waved as they pulled out of the garage.

Jack turned to head for the garage door going back into the house. "Good-byes suck," he said.

Cait rubbed his neck. "Amen Jack."

"Yes they do buddy," Aaron added.

###

**A/N: To everyone that reviewed this story or just hit the favorite/following button, once again you have my deepest thanks. I appreciate all of you for coming along for another ride with this family. But I think I've already hinted that they'll be back. ;)**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
